


We're in the Home Strectch

by 5SOS_LASHTON_101



Series: Omovember 2020 [2]
Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Omovember 2020, public holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SOS_LASHTON_101/pseuds/5SOS_LASHTON_101
Summary: It's game day. And someone might be a little to hydrated. Can it wait until the end of the game?Omovember Day 2: Inconvenient Times
Relationships: Ezekiel Elliot/Dak Prescott
Series: Omovember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995196
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	We're in the Home Strectch

Game day was always the best day of the week. You work all week for this day. This is the day to show off how hard you’ve worked in the last week. Showing that you can improve from week to week. 

This week they were at home, playing the Giants. This was an important game. The season was coming to an end, and this game could secure their spot in the playoffs. Everyone needed to play their best, and have all their focus on the game.

There was just over 5 minutes left in the third quarter. They were ahead 28-9. It was 2nd&8, and the Giants had the ball on their own 4-yard line. Dak was excited to get onto the field. He was watching Jones carefully, watching how he threw the ball. Mistakes he was making and what he was doing right. It wasn’t until something hit his knee that he took his eyes away from the play. He looked to his left where Zeke was sitting.

“Sorry dude.” Zeke said, shifting slightly away from Dak, giving him more room. 

“It’s cool man. Are you anxious to get out and play again?” Dak knew that on defensive played Zeke would sometimes get anxious. Ready to get back out there and play.

“Something like that I guess.” Zeke moved his legs again, bringing them together this time.

“Is there something wrong?” Dak was very caring of his teammates. As the quarterback, most of the team looked up to him, for advice or a pep talk: even the veterans on the team.

“It’s nothing, really. Don’t worry about me.” 

“Okay man, whatever you say. But feel free to tell me whenever.” 

When Dak looked back to the game, the Giants were now 4th&11 and they were punting the ball to Dallas. Dak stood up with Zeke grabbing his helmet, ready to play again. Cooper brought the ball from the 35 to the 43-yard line. Dak lead the team onto the field, getting into the huddle. 

7 plays later, they were kicking a field goal from the Giants 35-yard line. Dak watching anxiously as the ball started to veer to the left, but at the last second come right enough to make it past the upright. Bringing their lead to 31-9. The giants were getting the ball back with just under two minutes left to play in the third. Dak was excited. Their offense was on fire, and the defense was holding them when needed. It was looking good that they were going to win. 

Sitting down on the bench again, Dak could tell something was up with Zeke. He was constantly moving, some way. Wither it be his legs bouncing, or his hands running up and down his legs, it didn’t stop. Dak was worried that something was wrong with him. 

“Are you sure that you’re okay man?” Dak asked, nudging Zeke with his elbow. 

“I guess so.”

“Tell me what’s wrong dude. We still have another quarter to go and even though we’re ahead, we don’t need to mess up now and lose. Which means we need you. I need you.” Dak placed his hand on Zeke’s shoulder, talking quietly so their teammates didn’t hear their conversation. 

“Fine, I’ll tell you. But, no one else can know all right?” Dak nodded for Zeke to continue. “I kinda need to pee, but don’t you dare tell anyone.”

“Are you going to make it dude?” 

“I don’t know. But don’t worry about it. You need to focus on winning the game.”

Just then the whistle blew, signaling the end on the third and the start of the fourth. Dak was focused on the game but also on Zeke. Zeke had gotten up after their conversation and was now pacing up and down the field. Two minutes later the giants were punting the ball again and it was Dak’s time to focus on the game and not Zeke. 

They score another touchdown, taking their time and running more time off the clock. This game couldn’t be going any better. Zeke did good, had two runs for 30 yards. Dak was on fire when he made it back to the bench. He knew that at this point the game was theirs. They were up by 29 points, and there was just under 10 minutes left on the clock. 

It was becoming clear that Zeke was getting more desperate. He somehow convinced Garrett to let him sit out most of that drive. How? Dak had no idea. But now as Dak sat down beside him to watch their defense play, he knew that Zeke was struggling.

“Hey man, you good?” Dak asked whispering into Zeke’s ear.

“I guess so. Ready for this game to be over.”

“Are you going to make it?” Dak asked, lowering his voice more. Not wanting anyone else to hear this and know what was going on with Zeke.

“I don’t know honestly. I told coach that I’m not feeling great. He said he’ll cut back on my field time but not totally. I’m not sure how many tackles I can take, you know.” Zeke whispered back, occasionally looking around, hoping that no on was hearing this conversation.

“You can do it. I know you can.” Dak pat his shoulder and turned his attention back to the game, but continued to watch Zeke out of the corner of his eye. 

***

The game was almost over. The score was 41-15. The giants had the ball and even though they had no chance of winning, they were trying their hardest to score as may point as they can. With a minute and a half left they were determined to score and the chance of Dallas getting the all back was slim, but still possible. 

Zeke was even more desperate. He was constantly moving and was seriously hating the sports cup they were required to wear, as it really hindered with his ability to hold. If it was a little damp no one had to know and would never know. Except Dak knew, Dak knew it all. He knew that Zeke was struggling. He had watched him decline each offer of water in the last few minutes. Dak was loving it, secretly.

No one knew about his feelings for the running back, and he planned to keep it that way. But watching Zeke squirm, make him feel a certain way, a way that he shouldn’t feel during a game. He was glad that Zeke was sitting right beside him, because even though it looked like he was watching the game he was really watching Zeke out of the corner of his eyes. Watching him squirm around, trying to hold it until the game was done. And he could hear the occasional moan or groan that slipped from Zeke’s mouth, not helping Dak by any means.

With 3 seconds left the Giants was setting up for a field goal, from the 47-yard line. Would it help them win? No. But it was more point on the board. Dak stood, watching the ball go left, not even having a chance of making it. Zeke stood as well; ready to run off the field. Dak for a second forgot about Zeke’s circumstance and grabbed him into a bone-crushing hug, celebrating their victory.

“Let go.’ Zeke groans into Dak’s ear.

“What if I don’t want to?” Dak challenged squeezing him harder.

“Locker room now.” Zeke groaned, ready to get out this uniform and finally use the bathroom. 

The two were able to sneak away when nobody was watching, running to the locker room. It was lucky still empty, their team still celebrating on the field. Dak pulled Zeke into the bathroom, crashing the two of them into a stall. He immediately got to work on taking off the running back’s uniform, focusing on his lower half.

“Will you hurry?” Zeke groans, leaning his head back against the wall.

“Relax I’m almost done.” Dak pulled off the last of the uniform.

The quarterback turned the other male around so that he was facing the toilet, one hand holding his hip, the other wrapped around his midsection. Zeke didn’t need any prompting to start going. 

“Feeling better.” Dak whispered into Zeke’s ear.

“Much.”

The two finished quickly. They knew that the team would be entering at any moment and quickly got redressed and washed their hands before entering the locker room. No one had to know about what had just happened, no on but them.


End file.
